my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Divergent Virtue Chapter 4
---- Familiar Strangers '5 Months Later' The streets of Mustafa were quiet as rain poured down onto the streets, the pitter patter of raindrops on the concrete created an eerie ambiance as two groups of several figures stood on two ends of a street road, backed up by significantly larger groups awaiting their orders. No other sign of life besides the heavy breathing of those on the roads, all equipped with their powers and weapons if need be silently staring at the other side, energy rushing through their bodies ready to charge when threatened. On one side, the large, bulky metal body of Metarutorōru stood firm with his arms by his side, and behind him several figures in black uniform with white masks, all bearing a black tear drop in the centre of their face piece. On the other side, an enraged Shikari with his red cloak flowing behind him, backed up by several heroes armed to the tooth. It was clear that there was a shared feeling of hostility between groups, and all they needed was the smallest reason to strike out at that very instant. Metarutorōru took a step forward, causing most of the opposing force to jolt back in a mindless response, before coughing through his helmet's microphone. A short period of static filled the streets against the sound of the rain before comprehensible words took its place. "Is this really what you could scrounge up Shikari? Is this a force you'd call your best? A couple of highschool kids and their teachers? My former partners? My own family? Do you still think that would be enough to stop me?" His distorted voice boomed. "Save yourself the graves you'd have to dig and leave, it's already too late..." "...I didn't come here to talk Metarutorōru. I've come here to fight. For the city. For the country... For Takara." Shikari responded at the same level of volume but calm voice. "Give it up Shikari. What your allies have done during this whole cold war has been all too much for me to simply forgive with words. Justice requires blood and today it shall be served for a peace of mind for all of us." Metarutorōru laughed, pointing a hand towards the group which once again caused some of them to step back in sudden caution. The robot's face was unmoving as the three red eyes glowed yellow for every syllable that Metarutorōru spoke. There was no doubt that this was the same man that Shikari had fought back in the streets that very night. Ezo scoffed and took his own step forward, but unlike his group, the other faction remained unfazed and allowed the hero to go forward without fear. "And you would know what justice is?" He asked with a sarcastic tone before holding his hands by his sides and conjuring up two large red orbs from his palms, "Maroon Barrage" He cried out before throwing in quick succession large red orbs that flew right towards the other side of the road, prompting many members of his own group to lean forward and call out for him to stop. The orbs rushed directly at Metarutorōru, who remained unfazed and almost welcomed the attack with open arms, each orbs exploding right in front of him and creating a large cloud of dust that obscured the entirety of his side of the street. It was only when Redback rushed out from the crowd and tackled Shikari to the side that he stopped, allowing a brief moment for everyone to catch their breathe, especially Shikari who seemed to start sweating despite only going for about a few seconds at the attack. Looking to Redback, Shikari could see the disappointment on her face as she allowed her red streak of hair to fall back down and cover her eye. Mimicing her own expression, Shikari sighed and pulled himself back up, extending an open hand for Redback to help herself to, but was left hanging when she waved it off and got up by herself. On their side everyone exchanged looks of confusion, quietly watching the dust finally settle and reveal the damage that Shikari may had done to the metal troll. Torn concrete and bits of debris littering the front, but when the dust came down, Metarutorōru stood tall and strong, undamaged by Shikari's strong sudden assault. A feint static laugh could be heard from his position as both Shikari and Redback's eyes shot open before running back to the group. With two fingers, Metarutorōru extended them forward, warranting a loud warcry from the masked individuals behind them as they began to rush forward with guns and other weapons in hand, the sounds of gunfire, running and yelling now overtaking the sounds of rainfall over them. Bullets dug themselves either into the concrete or a member of the group they charged at, which in turn caused them to rush in themselves towards the group, one massive fight finally breaking out in the middle of the streets as both sides clashed in the centre. Metarutorōru, Redback and Shikari stayed back on their respective sides, watching as the chaos ensued because of Shikari's inability to wait and stand back. Fear especially washed over Redback's face as she pulled Shikari back and rushed to a store front, jumping through the display's glass front and bringing both heroes inside. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Redback screamed in anger before slapping Shikari across the face, "YOU COULDN'T HOLD BACK FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS?" As Redback went in for another slap, Shikari was able to catch it by her wrist before it made contact with his face, "I couldn't fucking help it alright? We need to get out there and-". The sound of a heavy explosion from the otherside of the street caught Shikari off guard, causing Redback to roll onto the ground beside him and sigh. Shikari turned his head to face Redback and lifted his eyebrow, "What was that?" Redback turned her head away from Shikari and shook her head, "It was Eidolones' plan. We could've gotten all off them out and possibly leave Metarutorōru. But you caused them to rush away and now we're putting so many lives on the line because of it." The sound of jets seemed to come into hearing range of Shikari and Redback as they suddenly turned quiet and looked outside, not before Redback turned over to shield Shikari and push him to the ground with one loud scream. With no time to react or to think, the sudden sound of missiles exiting their casing and firearm rushed out towards the shop and exploded close to the two heroes, causing the building to collapse and fill with a raging fire that travelled throughout the entire building. Both Shikari and Redback disappeared inside the yellow, red and orange flame before bricks, wood and other building materials now shattered into pieces collapsed and encased everything within in a ruined tomb. The sounds of fighting continued as screams and yells for justice, peace and revenge filled the air among the sounds of gunfire, swinging and unique powers activating amongst the battle. ---- 'Two Months Earlier' "They were tough to get you know, you owe me quite a bit..." Justine sighed as she stood beside Guy looking towards three masked individuals, threaded sacks over their heads and bounded to kneel onto the ground. "If you don't have what I want then don't get mad if I kill them on the spot. I only planned on leaving with what I was promised, not what I promised to deliver." "Ah you talk too much. Don't worry, everything you need is ready to go." Guy smiled before stepping forward to stand in front of the mysterious figures. It wasn't usually where Justine thought she would conduct business, but for Guy, places like this was probably one of the safest places he can do what he does outside of his armour. An abandoned building in the downtown of the city in the poorer parts, where low levelled crime thrived and made up most of its culture. The room they met up seemed to resemble a small worn down and ruined office space as empty desks and chairs were scattered around the space. A certain darkness covered the corners of the room, with the only light available came from the outside through small cracks and openings in the wall. The smell of fuel, fires and smoke seeped through those same openings, but at this point Guy was used to it, although the same couldn't be said for Justine who held a white handkerchief over her mouth most of the time. Reaching with both hands to unveil his newest prizes, Guy was surprised to see a person with their black mask still over their face along with a young boy and girl with coloured strands in their hair. Throwing the bags onto the ground, Guy rolled his eyes and turned back to see Justine, showing her the disappointment on his face. "You bring me back a former client and two school kids? Do you take me for a joke Justine?" "...Yes. I do take you as a joke. But this deal I'm very serious about." She sighed, walking up to Guy and tucking her handkerchief into her side pocket. "I think you're presuming way too fast, which is certainly too out of your character." She smiled as she walked behind both kids and held the top of their heads, turning their faces to look from side to side. "Antoine and Adaleide Durand. A couple of gypsy kids from one of the schools back in France. Simply touching you is enough to be either paralysed or weighed down, which if you ask me is strong enough for this little army your planning of building". She began walking over to the masked man and placed both hands on both sides of his head, stretching her fingers out to cover his goggles. "And as you've already said, you should know Seishuu Tanaka. Don't even say that his quirk isn't extremely helpful either." Guy was still unimpressed with Justine's efforts, but then again could appreciate that Justine had actually followed through with the deal. Clicking his fingers, two men from outside rushed into the room and headed for the three bounded individuals, forcing them up and pushing them out of the room presumably to escort them to the outside, leaving Guy and Justine to ponder in the abandoned room. Justine brought the handkerchief from her pocket and brought it back over her mouth again, looking to Guy with a worried look on her face. Even though she followed through with the deal, she couldn't help but feel worried about what she had just done. "I can already tell how much your regretting this... But I can assure you that this was all done for a good cause." Guy began to speak, noticing out of Justine's view that she was acting quite nervous, "I know that she's coming here now, and if I don't get the protection I need I'll end up as dead as the Kowerata girl, maybe even worse." "...Yeah. Good job on that. Thought you'd be smarter than that to be honest. It's not like you didn't know that she was related to her. Probably save yourself the trouble and only take out the girl's knees." Justine said, still holding the handkerchief over her mouth. Guy rolled his eyes and smirked, "It wasn't as easy that night, my suit was really broken down when it was nearing her final moments, so something must have malfunctioned and done more than intended damage." Both of them stood in the empty room, pondering about what was going to happen soon. Justine had the orphanage on her mind the whole time during the deal, but somehow felt more sympathy for Guy, knowing just what will happen in the months to come. Guy had no emotion on his face this time, but a worried atmosphere surrounded his being, almost rubbing off on Justine by standing in the same room as him. Shuffling next to Guy, Justine subtly held onto Guy's wrist with a gentle grip and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. This was the closest she had come to being friends with her fellow quirkless member, someone that she often exchanged hostility between, but in these moments of fear and anger knew that she might be one of the only people that Guy could run to in situations like these. Guy on the other hand was visibly stunned by Justine's action and didn't seem to resist, accepting this rare moment of peace between him and his colleague. "So what happens now? Seems as though the Septem Society might as well be broken. I know many members and clients that would surely side with The Vohu Mano on this one. But what about you? Do you have more than just the gypsy siblings and Tanaka?" Justine asked. Guy nodded his head, "I've got the Triad, I've got Karasu-Tengu. If anything, maybe I have my siblings to count on. But to be frank, I don't have a clue. I doubt other gangs and outside affiliates may want to get involved, so it seems as though I'll have to count on everyone that I know in Japan to get me through." He sighed, looking back at Justine. Justine let go of Guy's wrist and proceeded to head out the room, facing back with the worried expression plastered on her face. "Good luck then I guess. Just hope that some of my luck has rubbed off on you." She smirked before heading out the doorway and disappearing out of sight. "Thanks." He nodded, breathing in heavily through his nose before following out of the room himself. ----